Someone like you
by McObsessedMD
Summary: Derek is getting married to Rose. What happens when Meredith goes missing right before the wedding. Set after plane crash. Meredith and Derek were not married during the plane crash. Zola does not exist. Mark did not die. They never found Lexie but assumed she had died. MerDer. MerLex friendship. Rated k but could change to T.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith stood there on the steps leading up to the church. The rain beat down heavily, her hair becoming heavy piled on top of her head. She shivered, her long red dress providing no warmth, the open back welcoming any freezing winds to whip against her back. She was freezing, yet she had no urge to move. She wasn't sure why she came. Why she wanted to watch him promise forever to someone else. She didn't want to see it and yet she came. It wasn't to get him back. She was happy without him but something made her come. Suddenly she heard a giggle from behind her. She looked back and saw a couple walking up the stairs.

"are you coming in, you must be cold" asked the woman kindly.

"um…yeah" Meredith followed them slowly

She entered the church and looked around. There were white bows on every chair, hot pink flowers and sparkly ribbons. She suddenly felt suffocated. She ran towards the washroom.

She was exiting the washroom when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around to see Rose. Rose was wearing a white dress that was so puffy you could fit another person or 2 into the skirt. There was a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist and the top of her dress was covered in glitter.

"what are you doing here" she demanded glaring at Meredith

"I was invited" she responded simply

"well I, the bride, demand that you leave immediately

Meredith didn't move

"Derek invited me, I want to come"

"you are clearly here to get him back" rose screeched "you are jealous that I get him and you don't"

"how dare you say that" Meredith replied, insulted.

"suddenly she felt rose's hand collide with her face, the large diamond on her ring slashing through Meredith's cheek.

she looked up to see rose walking away back towards her dressing room

She reached up to touch her cheek. She winced in pain as she felt the cold liquid flooding down her cheek.

She ran. She ran from the church as fast as she could. So fast she forgot to pick up her purse that had fallen when rose slapped her. She had left it lying on the floor, the blood staining the silver silk. She was running so fast she didn't notice the black van following her.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««◊»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Christina was looking out the window watching the people come into the church. She didn't want to be here. She felt like she was betraying Meredith but Owen had asked her to come because he was a friend of Dereks. She glanced back over to the stone steps and was surprised to see Meredith standing there.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««◊»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Derek was in his dressing room when the door swung open.

"you invited her to your wedding. You invited her to your McWedding to that stupid McNurse. You are such a McAss! How do you think she feels" Christina started screaming at Derek.

"Oh hi Ex Girlfriend, wanna come to my wedding?" Christina asked imitating Derek

Derek was stunned

"She came?"

"Why the hell do you care?" Christina retorted before marching out of the room, slamming the door behind him

"what's the matter with Yang?" asked Mark from where he was standing in the back corner

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««◊»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Meredith was running through the park when she caught her high heels on the fabric of her dress. She felt the grass scratching her skin as she fell down the hill. That was when she saw the van. But now the van was parked. It was empty and standing in front of her were 2 men wearing all black. The first man grabbed her arms while the second took a wet cloth and brought it to her mouth. The last thing she saw was the trunk being slammed before everything went black


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

The first thing she felt when she woke up was pain. The cold. Then confusion. Then realization. And then fear.

"hello" she heard a small voice coming from across the room. She recognized the voice.

She looked up. In the other corner of the room was a young woman hiding in the shadows. She had brown hair and was clearly beaten badly. She could not make out the face of the stranger from where she was. The girl stepped into the light.

"Lexie!" Meredith screamed when she saw the girl was her sister who had been missing for 3 months

"Meredith?" Lexie replied "I thought I would never see you again!

"well we all thought you were dead" Meredith said sadly.

This could not be happening

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Lexie!" Meredith cried running through the woods._

 _"Dr. Grey, we must leave now" said the man standing out front of the rescue plane with everyone else inside._

 _"No, not without my sister"_

 _She walked further into the woods. Her feet felt heavy against the hard dirt. Every time she heard a rustle she got her hopes up but it wasn't Lexie._

 _After about an hour of searching Meredith finally returned to the rescue plane and headed home to Seattle._

 _««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««◊»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

 _Lexie woke up suddenly. At first, she was confused then she remembered. She had fallen out of the sky. She looked up but she couldn't see anybody else. She stumbled over to the piece of the plane and found a first aid kit. After she bandaged herself up, she set off to find everyone else. Little did she know, she was walking in the wrong direction._

 _It had been at least 2 weeks since the plane crash. Lexie was stumbling through the forest when she came upon a house. It was old and dark and look as if a breeze could blow it down. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. The door was opened by a man in all black. Her stared at her curiously before looking back into the house and calling_

 _"hey Carlos, we got a visitor"_

 _He flashed a mischievous grin at Lexie before her grabbed her by the neck and dragged her through the house to the basement._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"You've been here for 2 ½ months?" Meredith was shocked.

"they were waiting for something" Lexie replied "I'm not sure what"

"well your about to find out" a voice boomed from behind them.

They turned around to find their capturer staring at them

"what do you want" Meredith demanded, stepping in front of Lexie as if she was protecting her.

"well you know how your father was a spy" Said the man in black

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Meredith and Lexie.

"don't pretend you don't know, you won't leave until you tell us more information"

He left slamming the door and the lock clicked letting them know he wasn't joking.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««◊»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Derek stared at Rose as she walked down the isle. She was beautiful. He was in a daze when suddenly the doors flew open. There stood Christina, a frantic look on her face.

"Meredith is missing" she screamed

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««◊»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Christina broke down in tears as she told them how she had been walking through the hall when she tripped over Meredith's abandoned purse which was covered in blood. Derek stood there looking shocked while Rose tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well can we please hurry up and deal with your little crisis, because I would really like to get married!" Rose complained

Derek's head snapped to look up at Rose

"what the hell Rose, this is not a little crisis. Meredith is missing. Gone. And I …... I don't think you will be getting married" Derek stated "not to me anyways"

Derek stomped out of the room leaving Rose stunned, horrified, embarrassed, and fuming with anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i have not published in a while. I have been very busy and forgot to update. I will publish more now that it is summer! also, i am new to this so if you have a suggestion or idea please tell me!


End file.
